Vessel closure systems are effective in relation to the time required for bleeding to stop. In this field of medical applications, in particular however in the opening of vessels for interventional invasions, there is still a requirement to make available a closure for opened vessels that is also easy for qualified medical staff to handle with which not only is blood escaping subsequently or blood loss into the free space outside of the body prevented, but also the passing of blood into the tissue (haematoma formation) is prevented, at the same time however the vital circulation of blood within the body after insertion and final positioning of the vessel closure being proven to be unimpeded.
Generally, the closure of opened vessels takes place such that, following intervention at the puncture point and the vessel puncture site, manual pressure is at the same time exerted to the correct extent. Due to the risk of haematoma formation the pressure must not be too low, and due to the risk of circulation prevention in the respective body part, it must however not be too great either.
After bleeding has stopped, mechanical aids are fastened to the body with bandages so that the mechanical aid continues to provide compression in conjunction with the bandage.